


take a rocket ship and fly it straight to you

by 221b_quote, foreverunsolved (221b_quote)



Series: yknow this is how you live your life [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Happy Ending, M/M, Remus mention, Reunions, everyone else is just mentioned, let valerie be happy too, logan finally gets that hug, mentioned royality and dukeceit, reporting live by ethan jewell, the endings in the two aus in this series have cinematic parallels and i’m proud of myself, this is like an au ending for my original au, this isn’t the original ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_quote/pseuds/221b_quote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_quote/pseuds/foreverunsolved
Summary: alternate ending to just sit in line (and create a robot). The one where Logan realizes he can be happy.(title from “Reporting Live” by Ethan Jewell)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: yknow this is how you live your life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	take a rocket ship and fly it straight to you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wanted to write another ending to my last au that was happier and some commenters also expressed interest, so here is this fluffy little fic. it’s like an au for my au ig.
> 
> tw: small description of scars, descriptions of past abuse

Logan Sanders considered himself successful. He’d graduated college with a degree in Computer Science and immediately been put high up on the chain of command in his parents' tech company. He’d worked there a few years, and in a few more he’d be taking over for his parents when they retired. He had no debts and was set up to make millions in the future.

Despite all of this, Logan Sanders was unhappy.

He was thankful - don’t get him wrong. He knew that most 27-year-olds didn’t walk around debt-free with a good apartment and car. He just hated how he got here and what the future would hold.

Currently, though, he was slotting his bike into his favorite coffee shop’s bike rack and chaining it up. He didn’t live far from his work and he liked to help keep the air around them clean, so he rode his bike to work most days. After work, he’d stop in the shop for a snack before heading home to look over some extra files.

He walked in, adjusting his glasses quickly, and stopped at the counter.

“Hey, Logan. Your usual?” the person behind the counter asked. They were around Logan’s age and, if Logan had any friends, Logan thought the two of them might’ve got on pretty well.

“Yes, thank you, Joan,” Logan said as he gave Joan a five-dollar bill and put his two dollars change in the tip jar.

“One iced coffee, black, and a jelly pastry,” Joan said to the worker behind them.

Logan was about to move to a table by himself and take out his newest astronomy book, but he caught sight of purple bangs and large headphones. 

_ It can’t be him _ , Logan thought.  _ This is obviously just an ill-timed coincidence. It’s not some sort of sign; it’s just a  _ person.

_ But what if it is? _

He slowly moved to get a better look at the man sitting at the table, and,  _ holy shit _ , that had to be him.

He couldn’t help the small, “Virgil?” that escaped his lips.

The man’s head shot up fairly quickly at that, “Do I know you, or do you stare at people for fun?”

“It’s me. We went to school together,” Logan tried, but his shock was so strong.  _ Was this a sign? _

“Sorry, buddy, but most people I went to school with were assholes.”

“No, it’s - it’s me, Logan.”

“What? How? Where have you been all these years?” Virgil asked, putting away the book he’d been reading and lowering his headphones. “We thought we’d never see you again.”

“My parents moved me to the beach house and started homeschooling me,” Logan explained. 

“That must’ve been terrible. The four of us were never quite sure about what happened that night, and then you were just  _ gone _ . We tried to go to your house, but we were turned away or ignored. Then we saw the For Sale sign, and knew we’d lost you.”

“Me too, I never thought I’d see any of you again. Are you guys all still pretty close?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah, we’re still really close. Pat and Roman finally tied the knot a few months ago, and Desi has been going pretty strong with Ro’s brother, Remus, for the past few years,” Virgil said with a smile.

“Wow, pass on my good wishes to them. What about you?” Logan asked quizzically. He’d missed so much.

“You can do that yourself,” Virgil teased. “We’re not letting you go again that easy, but I’m pretty single. Haven’t seemed to find The One like those guys have.”

“I’m sure you will,” Logan said with one of the first genuine smiles he’d ever had. It quickly faded, though, as he dove back into his past, “I was homeschooled all through high school. Never met any other kids. I was basically a forced shut-in.”

He sighed, loud and teary; he hadn’t known retelling everything would be so hard. 

Virgil reaches over and took his hand (like he had that night), and Logan gave a wobbly (but not fake) smile in return.

“I  _ did _ go to college and came out with a Computer Science degree. Now, I’m on track to one day run the company.”

“Well, it sounds like you’re on track to be very successful…” Virgil trailed off.

“Wealthy, maybe,” Logan said as he sipped his coffee, “but is it really successful if you never worked for it and you never really wanted it in the first place?”

“I guess not,” Virgil responded. He sounded impressed. “But why stay, then? Why did you never leave?”

“I never really got the chance, I suppose. If I ever did, I’d be left with nothing; no home, no car, no job, no money,” he took a bite of his pastry.

“Well, if you ever feel like rebelling, my apartment’s got a sofa-bed. You’re a lot stronger than I am, that’s for sure. Smarter too,” Virgil mused.

“How do you mean?” Logan asked with a cocked head.

“I don’t think I would have made it very long in that environment-“

“That’s not even the worst of it, as well,” Logan laughed.

And, now that he’d mentioned it, Virgil could spot a few scars all over Logan’s skin. A small but wide one on his chin; a thin and long one on his neck; lots of small ones on his hands. Virgil could almost cry imagining how and why he’d gotten them. “-and I definitely wouldn’t have been smart enough to stay very long. But enough with the sour subjects, are you seeing anyone?”

Logan’s face fell slightly, “Uh, kind of. I’m engaged. The wedding’s tomorrow.”

“Congratulations, but you don’t seem too happy,” Virgil said as he tried to keep his disappointment from his voice.

“Our parents arranged it; something about hoping to get East coast connections. I’ve never met her or talked to her, but I couldn’t ever really love her anyway.”

“That’s terrible, man. I’m so sorry. How do you know, though, if you’ve never met her?”

“I’m…” he could say it, he knew he could. “I’m gay.” Logan met Virgil’s eyes and only found acceptance and reassurance. “I’ve been hiding it since I was thirteen. My parents would freak out if they ever found out; they’d somehow figure out something worse than disownment.”

“I can’t believe everyone we in that group turned out to be gay!” Virgil laughed. “How’d you figure it out?” 

“I had my first crush.”

“Can I ask who because everyone you knew is now in relationships, except for one,” he pointed at himself with his free hand, “who’s  _ very _ single.”

Logan weighed his options. He never wanted to lose Virgil again, but he  _ had _ gone this long without anyone. He could do it again. if need be.

“You.”

Virgil broke out into a wide smile, “I hoped you would say that. It would’ve been awkward if you’d said any of the others.”

“Can I kiss you?” Logan asked without thinking. He’d never done this, but he guessed he could learn as he went.

“You better, Nerd.”

Distantly, Logan could hear Joan wolf whistle.

  
  


***

  
  


The next day, a mere half-hour before he was to walk down the aisle, Logan pounded on the door in front of him.

A small young lady answered, but couldn’t get a word in before Logan was storming through, “I need to speak to Valerie alone.”

“Your parents said you weren’t to see each other until-“

“I don’t care what they said. I need to speak to Valerie,” Logan felt sorry for her. He didn’t mean to be so rude, but the timer was ticking and he’d never failed a timed test, he wasn’t about to now. 

Something must’ve flashed through his eyes because suddenly she was walking out and saying a soft, “I guess I’ll wait outside.”

It was enough to satisfy him though as he made his way deeper into this section of the building. “Valerie?” he called.

“Yes?” a light, feminine voice called as a woman dressed in all white made her way to him.

“Logan,” he introduced and held out his hand. “You look beautiful. I was wishing to speak to you about our being wed.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, and oh, how Logan wished he could have loved her, for both their sakes.

“I’m here to tell you that I cannot go through with this marriage. It wouldn’t be fair. This is the first time I’m meeting you, and I can’t love you the way a wife deserves,” Logan adjusted his glasses in a fidgety manner.

“That’s completely understandable, Logan. There’s someone else, isn’t there? Do you love them?” Valerie reassured with a hand on his arm and a smile.

“I think so, yeah,” he answered with a matching smile. “I’m running away, which seems ridiculous to say as a 27-year-old man, but it’s what I must do. I’m so sorry. Just know that it has nothing to do with you.”

“I know, Logan. It’s okay. Now go, be with your love before our parents find you.”

Logan marveled at her kindness. “Here,” he said as an afterthought, “is my number. Call me if you ever need anything at all.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Go, quickly! Time is ticking.”

Logan gave her one last hug before running out of the church faster than he’d ever run before.

  
  


***

  
  


He arrived a half-hour later at Virgil’s apartment with a box of stuff from his apartment. He knocked cautiously. He felt so  _ free _ .

Virgil answered the door quickly, headphones over his ears and bangs falling over his eyes. He gave Logan a confused stare.

“I decided to ditch the wedding. Was hoping we could be roomies?” Logan suggested with a hopeful smile.

“And to think, I would’ve crashed if I’d known where it was,” Virgil said as he pulled Logan in by his tie.

  
  


***

  
  


Reuniting with Patton, Roman, and Desi (and formally meeting Remus) was possibly one of the happiest moments of Logan’s life. There had been tears and hugs and stories. Patton had insisted on cooking everyone dinner and serving hot cocoa for dessert. For a while, Logan would consider it the happiest day of his life.

Months later, everyone would see his bright smile when he met Roman and Patton’s son, Thomas, for the first time.

A year later, everyone would see his bright smile when he was an honorary bridesmaid at Valerie’s wedding.

(No one would see his flowing tears as he awoke from nightmare filled nights, except for Virgil.)

A year and a half later, everyone would see his bright smile as he married the love of his life, Virgil, and became Logan Croft Edwardson.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this lived up to your expectations! i had so much fun writing these two docs so if you liked them leave some kudos and comments (if u want) and let me know if you want to see me write any other sanders sides ideas.


End file.
